


Sweet Birthday

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Food Service, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, Platonic anything? In my fic? Think again, YOU GET ALL MY OWOS, happy birthday best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: Claude has to work on his birthday, but his favorite coworker is there to cheer him up.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020





	Sweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> BAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAUDE!!!

“Happy birthday to you…”

“By, what the fuck is that?”

“Happy birthday to you!”

“I’m serious, what is that?”

“Happy birthday, dear Clauude!”

“Byleth.”

“Happy birthday to you!”

“BYLETH!”

Any gesture Claude’s dearest friend did for his birthday would touch his heart, but when that gesture was a banana with a lit match in it, he started having several questions.

Byleth stared at the man, completely deadpan. “We don’t have any cake. Now, blow out your candle!” 

He gawked for a few seconds before extinguishing the flame (mostly out of fear that something in the store would catch on fire). Byleth handed him the banana and then clapped. “Yay! You’re another year closer to death!”

Claude set his “cake” to the side, trying to piece together what just happened. “You  _ do  _ know we have cake?! We use them for sundaes!?” She should know this, since the two of them had been working at the same ice cream place for five fucking years.

Said ice cream place should have also known that his twenty-first birthday was coming up and he would have wanted the day off. But no, July was their busiest month and  _ everyone  _ had to work (even though there were only two people working the entire night). Luckily, his favorite coworker and best friend was able to swap shifts in order to spend time with him on his special day.

Byleth leaned against the counter, her dark blue ponytail brushing against a stack of cups. “We can’t waste store materials, Claude.”

“We waste food all the time! All we do during breaks is make gross stuff and then eat it!”

“Oh, right.”

Claude groaned, sinking down to sit on a pile of boxes. “I’m so glad I can legally drink, now…” Too bad there wasn’t any wine in the store (even though that one lady keeps asking for it).

“Speaking of,” his best friend pulled him from his tizzy, “we’re still on for drinks after this, right? If anyone is going to show you the wondrous world of alcohol, it’s gonna be me.”

He chuckled, giving a curt nod. “Hell yeah we are.” Sometimes it was hard to remember that Byleth was three years older than him. “And Marianne said she and Hilda would be more than happy to pick us up.” He left out that Hilda would only do it just so she could see him drunk.

“I’m surprised neither of them want to join us,” she hummed. “I know Marianne doesn’t like to drink, but Hilda would never pass up free drinks.”

_ “Have fun on your date!”  _ Claude shuddered as he remembered the exact reason. It was absolutely not a date. Totally 100% not a date. It was just two friends going out to dinner after work and then getting drunk off their asses -- which will then turn to them going back to his house to cuddle and watch a movie. 

What part of that sounded like a date?

Byleth sighed and stepped over to him, nudging him to make room for her on the makeshift chair; he did so, but she still invaded his personal space. He wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady as her right leg came to dangle between his own.

What part of that wasn’t platonic?

“You’re so damn lucky to be born in the summer when you don’t have classes to worry about. I can’t enjoy myself on my birthday cuz  _ I  _ have to be a responsible student or whatever.”

Claude frowned. “But I thought you loved your birthday! I took you paintballing last year!”  _ Goddammit, I should have known that was too childish for her!  _

A panicked look crossed Byleth’s face as she waved her hands around. “N-no! I have loads of fun with you! I didn’t mean it like that!”

The man pouted, resting his chin on her soft hair. “You’re such a meanie.”

His best friend shook her head, wrapping her arms around his torso. “But you love me.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still in a ton of pain from my surgery, but hey, I'm getting better and I was able to get this out. I'll see you tomorrow for the final prompt of Claudeleth Week 2020!


End file.
